


'Did You Remember About Goat Milk?'

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Spring Challenge [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friendship, Gen, Jim can be a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim does a lot of stupid things. Sebastian sometimes wonders why he is still putting up with all those antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Did You Remember About Goat Milk?'

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: muddy road

Jim heard heavy steps on the porch. Sebastian had just returned from the village. Good, James thought, I hope he didn’t forget to buy goat milk for my experiment. The door creaked open; the smaller man didn’t raise his head, busy with scribbling on the parchment.

‘This is going to be a really long letter,’ he stated, underlining a really important sentence, ‘I’ve already used two thirds of the roll and I haven’t addressed even the half of issues Moreu writes about in-’

_James Moriarty, stop babbling and look at me._

Jim frowned; Sebastian sounded… annoyed, to say the least. Slowly, he raised his head and looked at his friend. Seb was standing in the kitchen, hands on his hips. He was radiating anger.

_Can you tell me why the road from the village to our house is all muddy?_

Jim rolled his eyes.

‘Sebastian, I’ve never imagined that I’m going to explain to a grown-up man and a trained wizard how mud is created. So, when you pour water-’

 _Don’t go all smart and snarky on me, James,_ Seb interrupted, _I’m not in the mood. Why is the road muddy?_

‘It must have rained when you was shopping in the village,’ Jim stated matter-of-factly.

 _I’m certain it didn’t rain. So,_ the blond crossed his arms on his chest, _care to explain what happened?_

Jim sighed.

‘I just didn’t want people to interrupt me.’

 _What?_ Sebastian arched his eyebrow. _You didn’t want anyone to interrupt you in your work so you changed the only road leading to our house into a gigantic muddy puddle?_

‘Yes. Do you have a problem with that?’ James asked with a faint trace of annoyance in his voice.

 _Yes, actually I do,_ Seb replied, _Look at my shoes. And trousers._

Jim glanced briefly at his friend’s feet - his shoes were covered in mud.

‘They are a bit muddy,’ he admitted carefully.

 _They are ruined,_ the blond corrected him. Jim decided to change the tactics.

‘You didn’t have to walk through it,’ he said in a slightly accusatory tone, ‘You could apparate in our back garden.’

 _You know perfectly well I couldn’t. But,_ Seb added quickly when Jim opened his mouth to say something, _that’s not a point. If you stuck your nose out of the house, Jim, you would know that we have a beautiful spring day. I decided to walk from the village, you know._

‘Okay, so you walked. Good for you,’ Jim shrugged, ‘but you could still apparate when you reached the muddy puddle. Or dry it with a spell.’

_No, not really. Not in front of the whole family of Muggles, anyway._

Jim sighed. This conversation was pointless. Seb would never compromise magical community, so suggesting that he still could apparate would anger the blond even more. Jim himself couldn’t care less about magical community; he was a Muggleborn and never really got used to living in the magical world.

‘Did you remember about my goat milk?’ he asked. It was wiser to let Sebastian have the upper hand in this one.

Seb sighed.

 _Sure,_ he padded to the living room and returned with a bottle of milk, _You’d throw a tantrum if I didn’t, wouldn’t you?_

‘I never do that,’ James pouted.

 _Of course, you don’t,_ Sebastian shook his head and pulled his wand from his pocket, _I’ll restore the road to it previous state, okay?_

‘Sure,’ Jim mumbled absentmindedly. He had already returned to his letter.

**Author's Note:**

> I was quite happy with this work an hour ago, but now I'm like meh.
> 
> Neither Jim nor Seb like confrontations, especially when magic is involved (Sebastian is worried that Jim may lose control over his already a bit unstable magical powers, especially when Jim is in one of his moods), so sometimes one of them will decide to let the other one 'win'.


End file.
